There are many emergency situations that may impact buildings and the people located within the buildings. In some scenarios, a person located within a building may be unaware of the emergency situation. Currently, many appliances and other goods are capable of communicating information about their operation via mesh networks as part of the “internet of things.” However, there is no way to aggregate and analyze all of this communicated data to detect the presence of an emergency situation. Further, there is no way to analyze the data to determine the best route for the people located within the building to evacuate.